


Present

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscommunication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

There had been some miscommunication somewhere, or a misunderstanding on her part because she hadn't been expecting to find a the scrap of black lace that was hanging inside her closet. She reached out and pulled the hem of the garment, feeling the rough material in her hands, before letting it almost float back into position.

He'd simply said, I bought you a teddy while I was on Earth.

She really hadn't expected this, she'd assumed he'd taken five minutes to buy her a little brown bear at the first place he came across on the trip between his sister's and Atlantis.

This had taken more time, had taken time and she smiled and sighed all at once, happy and aroused.

She took the teddy from the closet and put it against her body, it was going to fit, she knew that. Rodney had spent enough time analysing her body with his tongue and fingertips to know exactly what size she would need.

Part of her wanted to be bad, to put the teddy on and a large coat and go an get see him in his lab. Except she didn't have a big coat, and she couldn't really be that bad, she was the leader of the expedition. If they were on Earth she would've, but not here. Instead she would tell him to come to bed and wait for him.

Normally she wouldn't use the radios for something so personal, but seeing as she was unable to stop her hands from unzipping her pants and pulling down her trousers. She couldn't stop herself from undressing.

“Rodney?” She waited for a reply, folding her clothes and putting them onto a chair.

“Elizabeth?”

“I need to see you right away Rodney.” She pulled the teddy over her hair, twisting it into position. It was perfect, and tight, and lifted her breasts up and part of her was sure that it was really a present for Rodney but she knew she'd get just as much out of it. Out of him.

“Um, okay, I'm on my way.” She gave it a moment, imagining leaving his lab and entering a transporter.

“I love the present.” She said, smiling to herself, imagining him slamming his hand against the controls of the transporter to stop it, and change direction. She pulled the radio from her ear and dropped on top of her carefully piled clothes and wondered if she should put a pair of heels on.


End file.
